Mega Man 11 (Bluesarethebest)
Mega Man 11 is a 2D and 3D Platformer for the Xbox One and the Playstation 4. The game has a 2- player co-op and 4- player battle mode. Characters Playable *Mega Man (Player One) *Prototype Mega Man (Player Two) *Light Bot 1 (Player Three) *Light Bot 2 (Player Four) NPCs (Uses included and enemies do not count) *Roll (Basically the damsel in distress) *Dr. Light (Owns the Bot Shop and controls Light Bot 2) *Proto Man (He is in some levels to lead you) *Dr. Cossack (Owns the Bolt Shack and controls Light Bot 1) *Kalinka (She is the another damsel in distress) *Auto (He gives you gifts along the way) *Boop (The unnamed yellow robot and he appears in the Bolt Shack) *Cut Man (He destroys the Wily Capsule in the final cutscene) *Quick Man (He saved Prototype Mega Man from the Wily Capsule in the final cutscene) *Snake Man (He commands the other retro robot masters in the last cutscene) *Drill Man (He trapped Dr. Wily in a cage in the final cutscene) *Dust Man (He saved Roll from her cage in the final cutscene) *Spring Man (He tried to destroy the Wily Capsule but failed in the final cutscene) *Tornado Man (He caused the Wily Capsule in the final cutscene) *Solar Man (He saved Kalinka from her cage in the final cutscene) Robot Masters *DWN081= Shock Woman *Weapon= Zap Cannon *Weakness= Slime Cannon *Likes= Reading, Night *Dislikes= Mega Man, Day *DWN082= Fish Man *Weapon= Water Shield *Weakness= Zap Cannon *Likes= Fish, Justice *Dislikes= Tanning, Thunder *DWN083= Frosty Woman *Weapon= Snowstorm *Weakness= Flame Shot *Likes= Everything *Dislikes= Nothing *DWN084= Burn Man *Weapon= Flame Shot *Weakness= Snowstorm *Likes= Fire, Meat *Dislikes= Ice, Vegtables *DWN085= Natural Man *Weapon= Leaf Blade *Weakness= Flame Shot *Likes= Nature, Animals *Dislikes= Fire, Males *DWN086= Slug Man *Weapon= Slime Buster *Weakness= Zap Cannon *Likes= Slugs, Dice Games *Dislikes= Snails, Salt *NWN002= Mini- Thor *Weapon= None *Weakness= Zap Cannon *Likes= Nothing *Dislikes= Everything *MMK003= Ballade *Weapon= Ballade Cracker *Weakness= Leaf Blade *Likes= Being The Best, Opponents With Potential *Dislikes= Good People (Used To), Opponents Without Potential Enemies *Beak (Appear In The Stages Of Shock Woman, Natural Man And Mini- Thor) *Big Eye (Appears In Ballade's Stage And Wily Castle 2 And 4) *Blader (Appear In Wily Castle 1) *Foot Holder (Appear In The Stages Of Fish Man, Ballade And Wily Castle 4) *Octopus Battery (Appears In Every Stage Besides Wily Castle 1) *Sniper Joe (Appear In Slug Man's Stage And Wily Capsule 3) *Goblin (Appear In Wily Castle 3) *Monking (Appear In Mini- Thor's Stage And All Four Wily Castles) *Neo Metall (Appear In Shock Woman's Stage) *Returning Sniper Joe (Appear On Mini- Thor's Stage) *Bikky (On Level Creator Only) *Cannon (In *Chibee (In Level Creator Only) *Hammer Joe (In Burn Man's And Ballade's Stage) *Junk Block (In Slug Man's Stage) *Metall DX (In Level Creator Only) *100 Watton (In Shock Woman's Stage) *Metall EX (In *Metall Swim (In Fish Man's Stage) *Skeleton Joe (In Shock Woman's Stage) *Apache Joe (In Level Creator Only) *Crystal Joe (In Wily Castle 2) *Metall Cannon (In Level Creator Only) *Metall K100 (In Ballade's Stage And Wily Castle 4) *Rock Thrown (In Slug Man's Stage) *Cannon Joe (In Level Creator Only) *Peat (Appear In Every Stage) *Astro Zombieg (In Level Creator Only) *Countdown NEO (In Level Creator Only) *Sniper Joe 01 (In Wily Castle 4) *Gorigee (Appear In Natural Man's Stage) *Camouflametail (In *Machine Gun Joe (In Wily Castle 1) Bosses *Proto Eye (In Level Creator Only) *Anko (In Fish Man's Stage As The Mid- Boss) *Giant Metall (In Wily Castle 1 As The Boss) *Doc Robot (Quick Man) (In Shock Woman's Stage As A Mid- Boss) *Escaroo (In *Metall Potton (In Burn Man's Stage As A Mid- Boss) *Metonger Z (In Natural Man's Stage As A Mid- Boss) *Urunuun (In Mini- Thor's Stage As A Mid- Boss) *Green Devil (In Wily Castle 3 As The Boss) *Passworder (In Ballade's Stage As The Mid- Boss) *Stone Head (In Slug Man's Stage As The Mid- Boss) *Tricastle (In Wily Castle 2 As A Boss) *The Keeper (In Level Creator Only) *Weapons Archive (In Level Creator Only) *Wily Machine (Mega Man & Bass) (Appears In Wily Castle 4 As The Boss) Obstacles *Spikes (Appear In Every Stage Except And Burn Man's Stage And Wily Castle 4) *Lava (Appear In Burn Man's Stage) *Press (In Level Creator Only) *Gas (In Mini- Thor's Stage) Versions *Demo Version (Released 7 months before the actual game and lets you play Burn Man's stage and can only be downloaded) *Normal Version (A downloadable version) *Game Version (Released 2 months after the actual game and it is just like the normal version and it is a cased video game) Category:Bluesarethebest Pages